Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 157
The Truth of Doma *Rafael continues to deal Damage to Yami Yugi while diverting any attempts to destroy his Monsters. * He also reveals that Doma has shifted its aims recently: instead of promoting human civilization and history, it will instead 'reset' it. He confirms what Pegasus said: this organization has existed ever since the beginnings of human history and civilization and has been an observer and meddler. It sometimes pushes civilization forward and other times guides history by unfair means (wars, revolts, etc.). The "Lord" atop Doma is the one who commands them, and, in the past, he granted "Paradise" to the Land. * Rafael's speech also claims that their strength to recognize the 'Dark' of their hearts. He calmly exposes that, since the world's balance can defined as a set of scales, it's reasonable to put both 'Dark' and 'Light' into both plates. However, the 'Dark' is always ahead of the 'Light'. He defines humanity as "Guardians" of the Earth itself. * He also employs a subtle resource to make Yami Yugi doubt himself: was he really a fair King in the past, or was he a ruthless tyrant who caused wide-spread chaos? * Yami Yugi, being unable to affirm or deny the accusation, becomes nervous and doesn't want to accept that possibility: the vision he and Seto Kaiba had atop the Duel Tower at the Battle City Semi-Finals would really suit Rafael's description. Yami's Doom *Through the effect of "Exchange", Rafael gives "The Seal of Orichalcos" to Yami. *The Fusion of Yami Yugi's patron Monsters, "Dark Magician Girl" and "The Eye of Timaeus", is rendered useless; unable to attack or defend. Rafael lets out that once the ATK value of the Monster either increases or decreases, the Trap will be Destroyed. *Yami Yugi delays the temptation, but he keeps taking Damage. When he is one Turn from having the rest of his Life Points taken away and doesn't find any other resource, he overrides Yugi's protests and activates the Seal. ** His companions spot a beam of light shooting out into the sky and use it to guide them towards Yugi/Yami Yugi. Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" in Attack Position. Rafael has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Guardian Grarl" (3000/1000) in Attack Position, "Backup Gardna" (500/2200) in Defense Position, "Gravity Axe - Grarl" (equipped to "Guardian Grarl"), "Guardian Treasure" "Purity of the Cemetery", and two set cards. Turn 5: Rafael Rafael has just attacked Yami Yugi's "Kuriboh" with "Guardian Grarl", but Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Kuribee" to negate the attack. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Pot of Greed". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Purity of the Cemetery" activates (Yami Yugi 3000 → 2700). Yami Yugi then activates "Pot of Greed" to Draw two Cards. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Kuribah" to remove from play "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" and Special Summon "Kuribabylon" from the Removed from Play Zone (? → 1500/200). Yami Yugi then Tributes "Kuribabylon" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "The Eye of Timaeus" to fuse it with "Dark Magician Girl" and Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" attacks Rafael's "Guardian Grarl". Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to discard one card from his hand and Destroy "Guardian Grarl" at the start of the Damage Step without applying Damage CalculationAlthough not shown, the card discarded for the effect of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" was a monster due to the amount of damage "Purity of the Cemetery" inflicts on Yami Yugi's next turn., but Rafael activates his face-down "Self Tribute" to pay 1000 Life Points (Rafael 4000 → 3000) and prevent "Guardian Grarl" from being destroyed. Turn 7: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card. Rafael then Sets a card. He then activates his face-down "Exchange" to force both players to exchange one card in their hand with a card from their opponent's hand. Since both Rafael and Yami Yugi have only one card in their hand, their choice is limited. Rafael takes Yami Yugi's "Necromancy"; Yami Yugi is given Rafael's "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Purity of the Cemetery" activates (Yugi 2700 → 2200). "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" attacks Rafael's "Guardian Grarl", but Rafael activates his face-down "Crystal Seal" to prevent "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" from attacking, defending, or being Tributed. If the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" is changed by a card effect, "Crystal Seal" will be destroyed. Also, if "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" is the only monster Yami Yugi controls, Rafael can attack him directly. Yami Yugi then Sets a Monster. Turn 9: Rafael Rafael draws. Due to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra card (One of the cards Rafael just drew was "Rod of Silence - Kay'est"). Rafael then activates "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", equipping it to "Backup Gardna" and increasing the DEF of "Backup Gardna" by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 500/2200 → 2700). Rafael then Normal Summons "Guardian Kay'est" (1000/1800) in Attack Position. "Guardian Grarl" attacks & destroys Yami Yugi's set monster, "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600). "Guardian Kay'est" attacks directly due to the effect of "Crystal Seal" (Yugi 2200 → 1200). Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Purity of the Cemetery" activates (Yugi 1200 → 600). Yami Yugi activates "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Rafael draw until both have six card in their Hands (Yami Yugi and Rafael both draw five cards each). Yugi's hand now contains "Hand Control", "Dark Magician", "Sangan", "Magical Hats", "De-Fusion" and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Despite Yugi Muto's better judgment, Yami Yugi activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Duel concludes next episode. Mistakes in the dub version *After activating "Card of Sanctity", Yugi has six cards in his hands: **in the Japanese version, he holds "Hand Control", "Dark Magician", "Sangan", "Magical Hats", "De-Fusion" and "The Seal of Orichalcos"; **in the Dub version, he holds "Amazoness Spellcaster", "Agido", "Catapult Turtle", "Magical Hats", "De-Fusion" and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes